


The Words

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [100]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because how can you release a video with Colin looking like that and not expect me to write about it? AU where Killian *remembers* his time with the bar wench Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

He sees her everywhere, the blonde lass from the boat that one night when he had a bit too much to drink. To be quite honest, Killian isn’t even quite sure that she exists because perhaps his mind made her up in his drunken state. It wouldn’t be the first time he dreamed he spent the night with a beautiful woman only to have his bed be cold and empty when he awoke.

He asked around his crew, but no one remembered her, except Smee who claimed the entire night seemed to be confusing for him as well, as he happened to see two Captain Hooks that night, so perhaps it was _Smee_ who had entirely too much to drink himself.

There was something alluring about her; the way her eyes would twinkle as she had flirted with him or the way she twisted her golden hair around her finger. The smell of her scent wafting around the room as she danced around him or the way her lips felt against his.

To be quite honest, he isn’t quite sure she was a dream, and she often haunts his thoughts late at night when he’s unable to drift to the realm of dreams. She haunts him through everyday chores and she haunts him when he least expects it.

He feels guilty at times when he catches himself thinking about her. His mission has been for the last 300 years, to avenge Milah, yet here he is with thoughts of a mysterious blonde and to be quite honest he’s not quite sure what it means. So he tries to angrily push her out of his mind once and for all.

When he sees her again, he’s covered in a stack of dead bodies which he had strategically placed over his body, and he stares at her with wonder and confusion. Wonder because somehow she’s the beautiful woman that has been haunting him for months upon end and he’s not quite sure what it means that he’s seeing her in front of him. Confusion because she doesn’t appear to recognize him, and as he soon learns, she only has a fraction of a connection to the Enchanted Forest, let alone to him.

So he chalks it up as fate and sets upon their merry way to return all of them to the realm of Storybrooke. But he finds himself falling for the Saviour and he has no idea what to do. He flirts and teases to mask his worry, but he knows better. He knows what’s happening to him; he’s experienced it once before and look how well _that_ turned out. So he submerges himself fully in his revenge.

Only to put it aside to help her save her son, and later casts it aside all together.

And she doesn’t even appear to be anywhere near as affected by all of this as he is. She’s closed off and he loves a challenge, but it is offsetting to see all his attempts rebutted.

It takes her nearly freezing to death to agree to go to dinner with him, and he isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when she stumbles into the dinner and nervously asks him to go out on a date with her. It causes him to miss his shot out of confusion, but he agrees. On one condition; he is a pirate of course. So it should be him who plans the date.

He’s in love with Emma Swan, that much he’ll freely admit now. He still feels guilty from time to time over moving on from Milah, but it’s been 300 years and he knows now that she wouldn’t want him to waste the rest of his life with revenge.

“Killian?” he hears a voice call out as he’s brought back to his surroundings. He’s soaking in a tub at Emma (and now his) apartment and she appears in the door, seemingly confused as to his lack of response, “The water must be getting cold by now.”

“Why don’t you come find out?” he asks; his voice husky as he stares at her beautiful form in nothing but a tiny night gown. Her boy (and his as he likes to think at times) is at his other mother’s for the night, so he’s able to enjoy his lover all for himself.

She laughs, but she slips her feet into the water to test it out, sitting on the edge of the tub. Her smile is contagious and he finds himself lighting up at the sight. He knows now that the blonde he saw those many nights ago was indeed his love, and he finds himself grateful to her for changing his life for the better.

With one swift move he pulls her straight into the water to cradle her into his chest on the other side of the tub. She shrieks but doesn’t protest as she cuddles into him, sighing contently. She waves her had to use magic to stir the tub and re-heat the water and he closes his eyes happily.

Later at night, when she’s fast asleep in his arms, he can’t help but stare at her in wonder. He runs his hand through his hair then moves it to tenderly stroke her cheek. There’s an orchid at the table which he has taken to tending to in his spare time, and its glow emulates her.

There are no words to describe how he feels about her. There are no words to describe how he loves her more than words could ever be used to express, but he knows that she’s aware. She isn’t always able to voice her feelings, but her actions speak loud enough for the both of them.

He’s not quite sure how he got so lucky, but he’s learned better than to question it. So he wraps his arm around her to pull her in closer and closes his eyes. He drifts off quicker than he has in years, lulled into sleep within seconds.


End file.
